Private Teacher?
by TrafalgarDCecil
Summary: Fang yang mendapat tawaran pekerjaan dari Ochobot sebagai Guru Privat pun setuju untuk mengambil pekerjaan tersebut. Tapi kalau yang diajar oleh Fang adalah kembar lima dan memiliki tingkah dan sifat yang beragam, apakah Fang akan betah? Bagaimana kalau mereka malah saling membenci, atau malah sebaliknya ? HaremFang, Sho-ai, elemental siblings, noSuperPower, etc


**Hai semuaa**

 **Jadi ini Fanfic pertama aku. Selama ini aku kerjaannya cuma baca FF doing, gak ada ide buat bikin FF sendiri. Tapi ngeliat pairing BoiFang semakin sedikit, tergeraklah hatiku (bahasanya alay banget) buat bikin FF sendiri. Jadi mohon saran dan kritik dari semuanya ya…**

Boboiboy dkk hanya milik Animonsta Studio, karena kalau saya yang buat, Fang udah jadi rebutan para Boboiboy

Warning : Shonen-ai, Boy x Boy, Harem!Fang, Elemental Siblings, AU, OOC, noSuperPower, dll

"Hhaaahh..."

Entah berapa kali pemuda berparas oriental itu menghela nafas. Memangnya kenapa ? Oh, tentu saja sama seperti masalah mahasiswa lain pada tanggal tua. Ya, benar sekali. Dompet yang menipis.

Sebenarnya Fang, nama pemuda manis itu, bukan berasal dari keluarga yang berkekurangan sehingga harus mengkhawatirkan urusan biaya hidup. Ia hanya ingin menjadi pemuda yang mandiri. Yah, walaupun alasan utama Fang tidak mau meminta dari keluarganya adalah karena kakaknya. Kakaknya itu _overprotective_ terhadap dirinya. Setiap ia menelpon atau menghubunginya pasti dia akan menyuruh Fang supaya tinggal bersamanya lagi.

Karena itu disinilah Fang sekarang. Di dalam cafe tempat dia berjanji dengan calon majikannya. Calon majikan? Ya, benar. Calon majikan.

Karena masalah tadi, Fang memutuskan untuk part time job. Fang pun dibantu oleh Ochobot, teman satu kos dan kuliah, untuk mencari pekerjaan. Beruntung, Ochobot menawarkan pekerjaan untuk menjadi guru privat dan "pengurus" untuk saudaranya. Fang tidak mengerti bagian menjadi "pengurus" tapi ia coba saja.

Dan sekarang , Fang sedang menunggu dengan segelas cappucino di hadapannya.

'Lama sekali,' gerutu Fang dalam hati. Bayangkan saja, Fang sudah menunggu hampir satu jam! Apalagi Fang bukanlah orang yang sabar untuk menunggu orang lain.

'Tau begini tadi aku bawa laptop, deh,' pikir Fang lagi.

"Maaf lama menunggu,"

Sebuah suara menganggu pikiran Fang. Fang pun mendongak untuk melihat sumber suara. Seorang pria _uhuk_ tampan _uhuk_ sedang tersenyum ramah sekaligus terlihat seperti ingin meminta maaf ( emang ada?) . Fang hanya dapat menatapnya melihat senyum dari wajahnya itu. Seketika, semua rasa bosan nya menguap begitu saja setelah melihat orang itu.

"Maaf, anda siapa ya?" tanya Fang berusaha ramah.

"Kamu Fang kan?" tanya orang itu juga.

"Iya, tapi anda siapa ya?" tanya Fang lagi. Walau tadi Fang "sempat" terpesona, tapi Fang tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengobrol dengan orang yang baru ditemui.

"Oh, maaf saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Boboiboy, saudara jauh Ochobot dan orang yang menawarkanmu pekerjaan." ujar orang itu.

Fang ingat Ochobot pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'Boboiboy', tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau pria yang dimaksud Ochobot masih tampak muda untuk orang yang mencari guru privat untuk anaknya. Dari tampangnya Fang mengira kalau umurnya mungkin sekitar 25 tahunan. Rambutnya tersisir rapi berwarna coklat. Iris berwarna hazel nya sungguh memikat untuk dipandang.

"Jadi, pekerjaan seperti apa yang anda tawarkan?" tanya Fang.

"Saya mencari guru privat untuk anak-anak saya. Kalau bisa, sekalian menjaga dan mengawasi karena seringkali saya sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan kadang memaksa saya untuk pulang larut bahkan tak sempat pulang. Apakah kamu bisa menjalankan pekerjaan ini?"jelas Boboiboy.

Fang hanya terkesiap mendengar penjelasan yang panjang itu. Fang pun mulai ragu karena pekerjaan ini akan sangat merepotkan. Tapi di satu sisi, Fang sangat membutuhkan uang.

"Baiklah, akan saya coba, pak," jawab Fang sambil tersenyum kecil. Apa cuma perasaan Fang saja atau tadi wajah Boboiboy terlihat memerah?

"Baiklah, mulai besok kamu bisa mulai bekerja. Dan jangan panggil saya 'pak' karena umur saya belum setua itu. Panggil langsung nama saya saja," ucap Boboiboy.

"Baik pa- maksud saya Boboiboy," jawab Fang. Kemudian Fang teringat akan ucapan Boboiboy tadi, "Tunggu maksudnya anak-anak itu…"

"Ah, saya lupa bilang. Anak-anak yang akan kau urus itu bukan hanya satu, tetapi ada lima. Lebih tepatnya, mereka kembar lima," potong Boboiboy.

Seketika Fang menyesali keputusannya untuk menyetujui pekerjaan ini.

 **Ya ini baru prolog jadi begitulah…**

 **Menurut kalian pantas gak cerita ini dilanjutkan, sama saran dan kritiknya .**

 **Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca FF gaje ini..  
**

 **Salam , istri masa depan Trafalgar D Water Law**


End file.
